What Ever Happened to The BabySitters Club?
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: The baby-sitters are in college, and are headed back to Stoneybrook. What happened after the years at SMS? R/R
1. Kristy

What Ever Happened to the Baby-Sitters Club?  
  
*I know that this whole reunion thing has been done over and over again, but I've decided to put my own personal little twist on it. I hope you like it. If you make it to the end, PLEASE review.*  
  
Chapter One: Kristy  
  
Kristin Amanda Thomas grimaced as soon as she saw the sign. Welcome to Stoneybrook. She mentally added, 'town of awful memories and awful people'. She was back, three years after her high school graduation. She was twenty- one now, and headed to see her family. She had kept away for years, but her mother had practically begged her to come back. As soon as high school had ended, Kristy had gone on a cross-country road trip and then went to college in California-UCLA to be exact. She had wanted to be as far away from Stoneybrook, Connecticut as possible.  
  
Kristy had not had an easy time in high school. It was the worst time of her life. All of a sudden, she was not the big cheese anymore. The Baby- Sitters Club had broken up, and she had lost her friendship with Stacey, Claudia, and Jessi. (Mallory was in boarding school.) She was still best friends with Mary Anne, mainly because they had been best friends forever. She also still hung around with Abby, because they lived near each other and had the same classes.  
  
Alan Gray had still been his prank-pulling self. He asked Kristy out in sophomore year, and when she refused, he struck back. He told everyone that Kristy would not go out with him or any other guy because she was a lesbian. Kristy tried to tell everyone it was not true, but only Mary Anne and Logan believed her. Abby had stayed away from Kristy after Alan's lie. In fact, a lot of people stayed away from Kristy after Alan's lie. Kristy had tried to get her reputation back by going to the dance with her Canadian "friend", Michel. He was not really her boyfriend, but not really her friend. They were sort of "friends with benefits". It had backfired.  
  
Kristy graduated SHS a C-student. She blew off all graduation parties and anything of the sort. She left town, and ended up in California. Although she was supposed to attend SCC, Stoneybrook Community College, she pulled some strings and got into UCLA. No one could believe that Kristy had gotten into UCLA. But Kristy really had pulled strings. Kristy smiled to herself, remembering the admissions officer, and that day. She had lost her virginity that day. She felt bad about it, but it had gotten her across the country and into a good school. Her mother and stepfather were proud of her, not knowing exactly what she had done to get into UCLA. Her parents knew nothing of the lesbian rumors.  
  
After she went to college, Kristy had stayed in touch with Mary Anne. Mary Anne had moved to New York, and was going to Columbia University. Apparently Stacey went there too, but they had not spoken to each other since orientation. Claudia was still friends with Mary Anne, and was in an art school in Chicago. Abby went to the University of North Carolina. Jessi and Mallory had just finished their freshman year of college. Jessi was also in New York. Mallory had ended up going to school in Texas, getting far away from her large family. Kristy could definitely relate to those feelings.  
  
Kristy had met up with Dawn. She also went to UCLA. They lived in the same dormitory building. She had talked to Dawn about everything that had happened in SHS, and Dawn understood well. She had gone through the same thing in Palo City, pretty much. Dawn was more of a best friend to Kristy than Mary Anne was. It was definitely weird, seeing as at the beginning, Kristy and Dawn were not the best of friends. They got along really well though. Kristy confided in Dawn more than she ever had with Mary Anne. Mary Anne was always really scared of the unknown, and Dawn was not. Kristy knew that she could share with Dawn. Dawn was practically her sister.  
  
Kristy made the turn onto McLelland Road, taking a deep breath. She pulled into the driveway, parked, and got out of her rented car. She ran up to the door, and knocked three times. Her stepsister, Karen Brewer, opened the door.  
  
"Hi Kristy!" Karen exclaimed, giving her stepsister a hug. She had not seen Kristy in three years, since the day of her high school graduation. Karen was fifteen now, and had just finished her freshman year in high school. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, kiddo!" Kristy said. "Well, I guess I can't call you 'kiddo' anymore, huh?"  
  
"Nope," Karen said proudly. "Come on inside, everyone's here."  
  
"Everyone?" Kristy groaned. "Oh no." That meant it was going to be a sentimental visit. Nannie had died when Kristy was seventeen, in the summer before her senior year. Kristy had learned very well that when all her family members were present, it was sure to be awful. Sam was twenty-three, and lived in Stamford. Charlie was twenty-five, and lived in Rhode Island with his wife. David Michael was also fifteen. Andrew was twelve. Emily Michelle was ten.  
  
Karen gave Kristy a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Kristy." She walked inside and Kristy followed her. "Guys!" she yelled. Kristy smiled at Karen's loud voice. She had definitely gotten it from her. "Kristy's here!" It was not even a yell; it was a bellow.  
  
Kristy walked into the living room. Her entire family was sitting there. Her mother was the first to stand up. "Hi, darling!" She gave Kristy a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you visited? Why haven't you called?"  
  
Kristy smiled. "Mom, I've been really busy with school and things," she said. "Plus I've had a real lack of money. It's hard to baby-sit when you're out of state and don't know anyone."  
  
Her mother smiled back at her. "Well, most of your old charges are grown up and baby-sitting themselves, dear."  
  
Kristy's stepfather, Watson got up slowly from the couch. He had had a heart attack two years ago, and was not back to his regular self. Kristy hugged him. "Hey Watson. How's everything going?"  
  
Watson smiled slightly. "I'm doing well, surviving at least. Listen, Kristy, hug everyone and then sit down. What we really want to hear about it UCLA."  
  
Kristy looked around the room. "Where are Sam and Charlie?"  
  
"Sam should be coming from Stamford later today," Watson replied, "and Charlie might be coming tomorrow with Nicole." Nicole was Charlie's wife.  
  
"Oh okay," Kristy said. She gave everyone else in her family hugs and sat down. "So, what do you want to know?" 


	2. Claudia

Chapter Two: Claudia  
  
"Hello?" Claudia Lynn Kishi said once she had her cellular phone to her ear. "Oh, hi Stacey." She listened to her best friend's voice. "No, I'm not busy. Just talk, hun." Claudia took the opportunity to examine her nails. "Are you sure? Well, all right then. I'll get myself a flight tonight, and we'll drive out together. Bye." She hung up the phone. She would be in Stoneybrook tomorrow. She could not believe it. She had loved her years in Stoneybrook. She had had a lot of boyfriends and a lot of friends. She might have had a hard time in school, but she had had a good social life. That is what mattered to her, after all. Claudia had never really concerned herself with academics. She had strived to be an artist, and she would be. "Soon enough."  
  
Claudia pulled her silky black hair into a ponytail, remembering her fun times in Stoneybrook and her best friend, Stacey. When Claudia met Stacey, Claudia had met her long lost sister, her twin. She loved Stacey with all her heart. When the BSC had turned away from Stacey, Claudia was the only one who remained friends with her. Claudia knew that they would be best friends forever. They had gotten into their share of fights, mostly over men, but they had gotten over them.  
  
They had gone to SHS, full of dreams. Stacey had become a math scholar, all the while maintaining her style and popularity. Claudia had blown off school, and managed to get by by cheating on her tests. She knew that it was not the right thing to do, but she was never good at studying or any of that stuff. The cheating had made her a B+ student, which had made her parents proud. Claudia could have cared less about her parents' feelings. She knew that she would never live up to her genius sister, Janine.  
  
In senior year, Claudia had fallen in love with the most unlikely person- Alan Gray. No one believed it when they started dating, after all, Alan was a prankster and Claudia was an artist. Claudia did not care about what her peers thought. Alan was a beautiful person inside and out. He was the first person who really loved Claudia, and she was the first person who really loved him and appreciated him for who he was. Deep down, Claudia knew that he had settled for her, because the woman he really wanted was Kristy. Claudia snickered. "But that would never have worked out because of Kristy's.preferences."  
  
Claudia really had not been shocked when it was revealed that Kristy was a lesbian. Kristy had never really been into guys. The two boys she were interested in were Bart and Michel. They were the only two boys Kristy had ever kissed. Claudia had suspected since the eighth grade that Kristy was not straight, but did not want to mention anything. It could have ruined the club.  
  
Claudia frowned once she thought of the Baby-Sitters Club. She had had good times, sure, but she had always loved just hanging out with the members of the group, and not the clients. She loved those half-hour meetings with Kristy, Stacey, and Mary Anne. Then it had become the four of them and Dawn. Then it was the five of them and Mallory and Jessi. Then Dawn had left and it was the six of them and Abby. Then Mallory had gone to Riverbend and had to leave the lcub. Sometimes Logan and Shannon would attend, as well. It was a crazy and very different group of people. She had loved her fellow members with all her heart. But it had all fallen apart when Abby, Kristy, Stacey, Logan, Mary Anne and herself had gone to high school. Soon, she was only friends with Abby, Stacey, and Mary Anne. She had pretty much dropped Kristy after the first month of school. Kristy was a loser anyway.  
  
Mary Anne had been next on her drop list. Claudia just could not stand to hang out with a baby anymore. She was not a child, and Mary Anne was. They talked sometimes, but she did not want to really associate with her. When Mary Anne and Logan broke up, she had hit on Logan and they had gotten together. "My first time," Claudia whispered. Mary Anne did not have sex with Logan, but he did with Claudia. A lot. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was based on only that one thing. Sex. They "broke up" but remained friends.friends with serious, serious benefits. Sometimes Logan would even come up from Kentucky, now that they were in college, to have fun.  
  
Abby and Stacey were the only people she remained in contact with. Stacey was definitely her twin, and Abby was close with her. She picked up the phone to dial Abby's number, and see if she wanted to visit Stoneybrook as well. 


	3. Mary Anne

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far.oh my god, I can't believe I made so many mistakes in chapter one! I was so busy trying to remember Kristy's mom name (I now know it's Elizabeth) that I accidentally typed "Winston" instead of "Watson", and "Nana" instead of "Nannie". I fixed chapter one though, so now the names are right. Thanks for telling me, guys!  
  
I have a few questions. I've only read up to #126, where Mallory went to Riverbend. So I obviously don't know everything that happened afterwards. Could anyone give me a quick summary? Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: Mary Anne  
  
Her father and stepmother were not home, and that did not surprise Mary Anne Spier. Ever since she had started college, her parents went out, and they went out a lot. Mary Anne walked up to her room, looking around. She visited Stoneybrook whenever she had the chance, having had a good time there. The first thing that Mary Anne noticed was her yearbook, sitting on her dresser. She put down her bags and grabbed the yearbook. She sat on the floor as she pawed through the book.  
  
Mary Anne quickly turned to the seniors. She noticed all of her friends. Logan, Claudia, Stacey, Abby, Kristy. She had not really changed in high school, or branched out. She remained sweet little Mary Anne, the girl who always cried and was afraid to take a risk. That was why Logan had dumped her. Mary Anne bit her lip as she remembered her break-up with Logan.  
  
They had been dating for three years. They were juniors, and one day after quite a serious talk, Logan had pulled her into an empty room and broke up with her. She had been in total shock. She had not seen it coming. Logan had left the classroom before she started crying.  
  
That day, her friends really rallied around her. It was the first time all the former members of the defunct BSC had been together since the group was disbanded.  
  
Mary Anne never really understood why after the break-up of the BSC that her friends seemed to break up as well. She, for one, remained friends with each former member. She considered Kristy her best friend, and stood by her, even when Alan Gray was spreading awful rumors about her. Mary Anne could not believe that anyone believed Alan-he was a jokester! How could anyone believe that prankster? Mary Anne figured that the only reason people believed Alan was because he was dating Claudia, and Claudia was not a liar. Or, at least the Claudia they knew was not a liar.  
  
Mary Anne had been very happy to get out of SHS. Her entire senior year, all she dreamed about was New York. She had promised herself and her friends that she was going to move to New York and go to school in New York, and she did. She had gotten into Columbia University. She was thrilled when she found out that Stacey had gotten into Columbia as well. She was glad that she would have a friend in New York, especially someone like Stacey, who was so sophisticated and knew her way around town.  
  
Orientation was two weeks before the first week of classes. She and Stacey had gotten on the train together, and had arrived in the city a few hours later. After orientation, she and Stacey had walked up to their dorms together, and got set up. They had wanted to be roommates, but that had not worked out. After their rooms were set up, Stacey had given her a huge hug, and then said, "Bye Mary Anne. I'll see you later." Mary Anne had not seen her until class registration a week later, and they ate lunch together. After that, Stacey and Mary Anne only saw each other sporadically, if at all.  
  
Mary Anne kept in touch with all of her BSC friends, especially Kristy. Kristy absolutely hated SHS, and practically ran away as soon as she got her diploma. She had gone to UCLA, and apparently loved it. Kristy had gotten close with Dawn, which was really unexpected. Mary Anne was glad that Kristy had a friend.  
  
The only reason Mary Anne was back in Stoneybrook this time was because Kristy was coming back for the first time in years. She wanted to see her best friend again. Mary Anne closed the yearbook and picked up the phone. She dialed the Thomas-Brewers' phone number, the number she had dialed practically every day for five years, the last year of middle school and all throughout high school.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Mary Anne Spier. Could I speak to Kristy please?"  
  
"Mary Anne!"  
  
"Kristy!" Mary Anne shrieked as she realized that her best friend was on the other line. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're back already!"  
  
Kristy let out a good-natured laugh. "Unfortunately," she commented. "Are you here too?"  
  
"Yes," Mary Anne replied. "I came to see you."  
  
"Great!" Kristy said. "Listen, I'm in the middle of a family discussion, but I'll call you back and we'll hang out. Maybe we'll go to Rosebud."  
  
"Okay," Mary Anne said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
With that, Mary Anne hung up. She heard the front door open, and ran to see her father and Sharon.  
  
"Oh my!" Sharon said. "You scared me! Look Richard, our little Columbia student is here!"  
  
Richard Spier looked up to see his daughter. "Mary Anne," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hi dad," Mary Anne said. "Hi Sharon." She gave them each a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Richard asked. "I thought that you were coming next week."  
  
"I was going to, but then I found out that Kristy was coming, so I moved up my trip," Mary Anne said.  
  
"You didn't have a seminar or anything?" Richard said, sounding concerned.  
  
Mary Anne shook her head. "No dad," she said. "If they're running a seminar related to English over the summer, I'll be sure to head back. And this week, we can go get my things from my dorm room."  
  
"See, Richard, she has everything planned out," Sharon said. She began looking around for something. "Oh, you know, Mary Anne, I ran into Stacey McGill's mother. She told me that Stacey and Claudia are coming in tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Mary Anne said, mentally planning a reunion. 


End file.
